


Midnight Snack

by engels



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, there's no actual food kink stuff or anything like that here so dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engels/pseuds/engels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler gets hungry at night sometimes. So does Josh, but not for food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

Suddenly, the lights flicked on and they might as well have been floodlights; Tyler jumped, brandishing the knife in front of him. His eyes darted around the room before settling on Josh’s face, leaning casually beside the lightswitch with a shit-eating grin.

“Joshua.” Tyler acknowledged, fighting to keep the indignation from his voice. He let his arm drop, knife swinging loosely by his side as the breath he’d been holding escaped in a whoosh.

Josh walked coolly into the kitchen, bare feet stepping over cold tile. The amused smirk stayed plastered across his face as he drew a chair from the table and sat. Tyler turned his back to him, returning to whatever he was doing on the counter. He tried to ignore Josh and focus on stilling his fingers, still trembling from the fright he’d just received, but Josh’s eyes must have been lasers because Tyler could feel them singing his flesh on the back.

“Kind of funny how your fight-or-flight reaction is _fight_ ,” Josh commented, chuckling to himself. “What were you gonna do, duel me?”

“Yeah, actually,” Tyler replied bitingly. He continued to chop some mystery food, growing louder and more pointed with each chop like he was trying to send Josh a message. Josh found it funny. Tyler reminded him of a scorned vaudeville housewife, declaring nothing was wrong and then cutting vegetables in fuming silence as he, the husband, had to wile his way back his sweetheart’s good graces. Josh wondered if he should have brought flowers.

“Still might knife you now,” Despite his threat, when he turned to face Josh, Tyler was grinning. His hands rested on the counter at his sides as he leaned. “You scared me half to death, dude. I thought it was your mom or something.”

“You wanted to knife my _mom?_ ”

“You know what....” Tyler sighed, defeated, turning back around. He continued slicing, before adding, “At this rate, I might just knife the whole Dun clan.”

Josh laughed, before noticing the pot on the stove, and the hearty aroma it emanated. The whole situation registered as very weird to him very quickly; Tyler, here, at 3 in the morning, preparing either a super early breakfast or taking the concept of a midnight snack to a ridiculous extreme. 

“What’re you making?” Josh strode over and peered into the pot, stirring gently. 

Tyler appeared over his shoulder, scraping what turned out to be diced jalapenos off the cutting board and into the pot. He took the wooden spoon from Josh’s hand and stirred the creamy mix. “Queso.” Tyler reached past Josh to adjust the temperature dial on the stove, “I wanted to whip up some homemade tortilla chips too, but then I realized, that takes forever and I’m starving.”

Josh looked at Tyler’s face like he wasn’t believing what he was hearing. “We just had dinner? Pizza." He reminded, as if to jog Tyler’s stomach’s memory. “Also it’s like, 3 am.”

“J, the stomach wants what the stomach wants." Tyler dismissed, and continued to gently stir. Even begrudgingly, Josh had to admit the smell was tantalizing; he willed his stomach to make room to partake, but that isn’t why he came down.

“What did you come down for, anyway?” Tyler asked, still absently stirring his damn cheese.

Josh snaked his hand up to Tyler’s wrist, stilling him. He mouthed at the back of Tyler’s neck quite unexpectedly, feeling him shiver in surprise. “Mmmh,” Josh hummed into his skin, soaking up Tyler’s tiny gasp, “What do you think?”

Tyler dropped the wooden spoon, bracing himself with both hands against the edge of the counter. While Josh continued his completely unfair assault on Tyler’s neck from over his shoulder, the parts of Tyler’s brain that were still capable of rational thought sounded the alarm. “W-we can’t. You’re nuts, J, we’re at your parents’ houuuahhhhh-” His sentence stumbled over its own feet as Josh bit the bit of muscle between neck and shoulder. Tyler’s eyes slid closed like his eyelids were weighted. 

Josh hummed lowly again, grabbing hold of Tyler’s hips, spinning him around and steering the both of them over to a counter that didn’t carry the risk of melting their faces off over a pot of a rich Mexican appetizer. He pushed Tyler roughly against the other counter, this time face-to-face, and dipped his head to his throat.

“I’m serious,” Tyler tried again, trembling voice coming out a rough whisper. “What if-ah, yeah-someone walks in?” As Josh continued, nipping skillfully at all the spots he knew would reduce Tyler to liquid, Tyler opened his mouth again to speak before falling into a gasp and lolling his head back lazily, eyes hooded.

Suddenly, Josh unlatched, pulling back completely to look at Tyler. The corners of his mouth twitched in a ghost of a smile that was absolutely devilish, before he decorated his question with a cruel roll of his hips. “You wanna stop?” 

_Screw it._ “Hell no.” Tyler lunged forward, grasping the back of Josh’s head with slim fingers as he pulled them together roughly, all teeth and tongue and electricity. Josh was clearly not expecting such an enthusiastic affirmation, and grunted before surrendering himself to Tyler’s mouth. 

Maybe it was the time of night. Maybe it was the risk of getting caught, or the unusual setting, but Josh swallowed Tyler’s breath like it was his life force. Their kiss was messy, indelicate; lips sliding and biting and nipping, unbroken by the weak noises that slipped past Tyler’s tongue. Josh’s hands unclenched from Tyler’s hips where he’d been gripping hard enough to turn his knuckles white and slipped around to the back of his thighs and ass, reveling in the give of the soft flesh that his fingertips were probably bruising.

Josh’s lips left Tyler’s mouth and dragged to his jaw instead, then his throat, then his collarbone as Tyler craned back further and further until his head almost connected with the cabinet. Tyler’s hands tightened around Josh, one woven through the back of his hair, the other leaving marks down his broad upper back. 

He mumbled something into Josh’s shoulder. “What?” Josh asked breathily, lips already missing Tyler’s skin in the moment it took for him to disconnect. 

Tyler shyly met Josh’s eyes, uncharacteristically bashful. He watched Josh for a moment from under dark lashes, then rolled his head back languidly without ever breaking his gaze in a movement so sinful that Josh and his erection decided then and there that Tyler was actually a siren put on this earth to damn him to hell.

His Adam’s apple bobbed as Tyler’s plump lips parted and knocked the air from Josh’s lungs with one phrase. “Josh-”

_”Break me.”_

Josh groaned loudly, all restraint lost. He lifted Tyler up swiftly and carelessly, wrapping his legs around his waist. Interlocked and shivering at Tyler’s hands scrabbling across his shoulderblades, Josh half-stumbled to the kitchen table and blindly shot a hand out, fumbling across the surface to push anything aside. 

Tyler dropped a sharp gasp when Josh threw him down on his back, table creaking slightly under the impact. He hardly had a moment to adjust before strong hands hauled him back up and turned him over. Josh slammed Tyler face-down onto the table, admiring the way his back muscles rippled under the thin cloth clinging to his lean form.

“This what you want, Tyler?” Josh growled, venom dripping from his rough words like blood down his chin. “You like it like this?" His nails left marks in Tyler’s hip where he held him pinned, punctuating his question with a hard rut against Tyler’s ass that pushed him further up against the table surface. The choked noise Tyler made was answer enough, but he nodded his head as much as his trapped position would allow him anyway. 

Coherent thought ran screaming from Josh’s brain like it was on fire. He grunted animalistically as he ground against Tyler’s ass again and again, falling into a rhythm that was not gentle nor considerate. His fingers splayed between Tyler’s shoulders and dragged upward until Josh closed gently over the back of his neck, feeling the muscles strain where he ran his thumb. Every thrust against him sent Tyler further up the table, until he was flat against the wood and his fingers desperately sought purchase before white-knuckling the sides.

“Tell me what you want, baby boy.” Josh demanded, coming to a slow, purposeful, _cruel_ grind.

“Fu-ahh!” Tyler was cut short by Josh roughly palming his ass. “J-Just fuck me.”

Josh leaned over him to bite at the smooth expanse of muscle down Tyler’s back that he had deprived himself of until now. His hips rolled on their own accord; Josh was powerless to stop them, arousal overriding his dominance.

“Mmmmmh, can you ask nicely?” 

Josh could see just enough of Tyler’s face to watch his eyes close, cheeks flush, and lip glisten from where he bit it hard enough to break skin, and realized he definitely did not care if Tyler asked nicely. 

He stepped back just enough to yank away Tyler’s pajamas, not bothering to pull them all the way down because frankly, Josh didn’t think he had that extra second of patience. He generously slicked his fingers and dropped them to Tyler’s entrance, tracing his edge to the tune of Tyler’s mewling. 

As Josh sank in the first finger, Tyler made a noise so broken Josh worried he might actually not last long enough to fuck him properly. More than that, he was _loud_.

“You have to be quiet.” Josh warned throatily. 

“M’sorry.” Tyler slurred. 

Josh accepted it and pulled his finger in and out slowly, anchoring his palm across the small of Tyler’s back. “It’s okay, you don’t want us to get caught, do you?” He worked in a second finger, scissoring them together. Tyler tightened his grip so hard around the edge of the table that his forearms shook with exertion. Josh knew Tyler was naturally noisy. He knew how valiantly Tyler was staving off the noises that clawed at his throat and ribcage.

Nevertheless, he continued. “Unless you do. Do you want to get caught, Ty? Do you want my parents to walk in and see you like this, see you bent over for me like this, falling apart with my fingers in your ass? God-” He exhaled deeply, “You look so, so fucking gorgeous for me right now.”

Tyler couldn’t stop the moan that ran past him as he grabbed for its ankles. He wanted Josh to drive into him, rail him until he came five times and couldn’t stand up, but he’d settle for just being able to match Josh’s fingers with his hips. Unfortunately, Josh wasn’t allowing either.

“Please, please,” Tyler tried anyway, pleading. “I’m fine, I’m ready, J, fuck me already.” 

Josh withdrew his fingers and Tyler almost broke into tears before he heard the sound of metal clinking as Josh fumbled with his belt. Relief washed over Tyler when he heard a fly unzip. “Lucky for you,” Josh rasped from behind him, “I can’t wait anymore.”

Josh stroked his own cock a couple times before aligning himself with Tyler’s entrance and pushing in. His hand found its home again at the back of Tyler’s neck as he bottomed out, thighs to soft ass. As soon as Josh was buried to the hilt, he pulled out and slammed back in mercilessly. 

Tyler cried out at the force of the thrust, and the last rational thought Josh had before falling into the abyss of mindless pleasure was to silence him. He set a punishing rhythm, riding Tyler with every ounce of repressed energy in his body while the hand that had held Tyler’s neck moved to cover his mouth instead. 

“You’re good now, baby, I’ve got you.” Josh’s assurance was tender, his words a stark contrast against the cruelty of his hips. “You can make all the noise you want.” 

Tyler obliged. He moaned loudly and freely, filtered by Josh’s hand over his mouth. 

Still, even the obscene slap of skin against skin was drowned out by Tyler’s broken cries; Josh’s manual gag did little to actually muffle him, but he had never cared less about anything in his life.

“Fuck-ah-fuck, you are so tight, kitten.” Josh complimented, then squeezed his eyes shut as the force of a sledgehammer hit his chest when Tyler clenched around him. “ _Holy_ shit, you like that?” He panted, “You like when I call you kitten?” 

Tyler moaned pitifully, releasing the edge of the table and reaching back to wildly search for Josh’s hips to hold on to instead.

“God, you do.” The revelation that Tyler liked pet names, and not just any pet names, _that_ pet name would be enough to refill Josh’s spank bank for the next 150 years. “That’s so fucking hot, kitten, ahhhh, you don’t even know what that does to me.” 

Josh had to come. He had to come _right now_. The force it took to quell his orgasm before Tyler’s was Herculean. 

Still, he roughly jerked Tyler’s hips back, making enough room between him and the table to wrap a hand around his dripping cock. Josh stroked it hard and fast, precum easing the slide. 

“Come now, kitten." Ordered Josh, throat like sandpaper as it grated his low voice. “Let go for me."

Sweat beaded and rolled down the side of Tyler’s forehead. His eyes screwed shut so tightly he saw lights bursting under his eyelids. Tyler cried and cried like he was dying, like it was his soul dribbling over Josh’s fingers instead of his cum.

Josh couldn’t hold back a moment longer, with or without the sounds of Tyler’s release accompanying him. His abs seized and his hips stuttered then froze as he came hard, buried to the hilt inside Tyler. The hottest moan Tyler had ever heard in his fucking life tore from Josh’s throat and his head fell forward, shoulders hunched and heaving.

When the aftershocks ended and Josh was finally able to collect his faculties, he scooped Tyler up and turned his head to kiss him, gentler than anything he’d done that evening. Tyler breathed hard through his nose and returned the kiss gratefully. 

“You did so well.” Josh praised. “Gimme a sec." He set Tyler’s limp, tired body down on the table as he hummed in appreciation while Josh went to grab a cloth. 

“I do my best." Tyler answered lightly, listening to the sink run in complete, comfortable contentment.

Unfortunately, it didn’t last. Tyler sniffed the air for the smell that was bothering him, before panic twisted his guts and he jumped up from the table like he was spring-loaded, a tornado with pants around his ankles. 

Josh whipped around, mirroring Tyler’s frenzy, only to find him turning off the stove and hopping around on one leg, trying to pull up his pants at the same time. “What the hell?” 

“MY QUESO!”

**Author's Note:**

> On a different note, someone should really write something based on that snap of them at the pool where tyler is obviously naked. someone should really, really write that


End file.
